Episode 250
Introduction .Gin is trying to hand out New Year Envelopes but the lack of children characters make it hard. To make matters worse, everyone seems to have their mind wrapped around long cylindrical objects and small spherical objects. Plot With the Christmas special behind them the show moves onto New Years when Kagura brings up the matter of a New Year’s Envelop with Gintoki, who thinking that these things shouldn’t be demanded and somewhat irritated by this tradition decides to teach her a lesson. Coughing up blood until two white balls come out. But just as she finally starts to get his message that she’s effectively forcefully tearing two important things from him, beginning to show some amount of understanding to his position, slams him into a wall and not only demands an actual letter from him but also accuses him from holding out. Especially when he mentions that he wasted his money playing pachiniko. And if things couldn’t have been worse, Shinpachi arrives, surprised to see that his sister didn’t think that he was too old for it and demands that Gintoki grow up and start handing New Year’s letters out. Even going as far as to offer him a loan for it. Only for him to attempt to worm his way out of it, running into Tama just outside who oddly confirms that Wikipedia exists within the series and is used as an output for Sorachi. Seeing their chance, Shinpachi and Kagura also suggest that he give a New Year’s letter to her since she’s technically still young, but to him she doesn’t meet the requirements and so they head on. Making their way to the Yoshiwara where Seita is overjoyed at the prospect and Tsukuyo and Hinowa take it as a sign of the apocolypse. But just as he’s about to hand him the letter, the Yorozuya learn that Hinowa and Tsukuyo have been able to crack open Housen’s safe and have found a large amount of gold. Further putting Gintoki on the spot as Seita’s expectations are incredibly high now, however Tsukuyo offers to lend him some of the gold to use instead, unfortunately he accidentally gropes her butt and ends up coughing up more balls. Following this failed attempt Gintoki brings up just dropping the matter and all going out together but Shinpachi is having none of it, if he can’t find another kid he can give one to an old friend instead, at which point Katsura shows up with of all people Elizabeth dress like Takasugi, and regardless of how they swore to beat the crap out of him if they ever saw him again, suggests that he give him a New Year’s envelope. But of course Gintoki doesn’t fall for this ploy at all and while Kagura and Shinpachi receive envelopes from Katsura, Kyuubei shows up interested about the balls she’s heard that he’s been throwing up. Which ends explosively to say the least, and as the Yorozuya attempt to head home they find themselves unable to escape a begging Hasegawa who takes upon a demonic guise. Other than that Sacchan also has an envelope for Gintoki. In the end however Gintoki passes on the envelopes that he had for them, hidden in his boots of all places, and so together they all decide to go out for Yakiniku. And while they all have a good time, it turns out that these envelopes contained no money at all.Gin runs away. Shinpachi and Kagura are angry to Gin. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Tama *Catherine *Seita *Hinowa *Tsukuyo *Katsura Kotarou *Elizabeth (as Takasugi) *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Hasegawa Taizou *Sarutobi Ayame Trivia *When Catherine dress as Tamae Honami from Chibi Maruko-chan. *When Shinpachi has the same Weapon of Sougo. His Rocket Launcher. Category:Episodes